


Доступными средствами

by Romina (Romina999)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: Написано на августовский кинк-фест по заявке "Спанкинг/порка как игра или наказание, перешедшее в секс/юст"
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Zinedine Zidane
Kudos: 6





	Доступными средствами

Когда Зидан просит зайти к нему после тренировки, Серхио не ждет ничего особенного. Настроение со вчерашнего дня ни к черту: домашняя ничья в казалось бы простом матче, еще и карточка за разговоры – но не смертельно, бывало и хуже.  
Серхио стучит и заходит, не дожидаясь ответа. Зидан отрывается от телефона, жестом просит закрыть дверь и произносит, глядя на него задумчиво:  
– Ну и что это было вчера?  
Это неожиданно. Утром был разбор игры, они уже все обсудили, что еще? Серхио с недоумением пожимает плечами.  
– Проебался. Пропущенный удар на мне. Я не оправдываюсь.  
– Ерунда. Проебались мы все, а их гол – твоя вина не больше, чем всей защиты, – Зидан морщится и трет затылок, словно пытаясь унять головную боль. – Чехо, какого хера ты опять полез к арбитру? Мы же это обсуждали. Будет шанс хоть что-то доказать – это сделаю я. Даже ценой предупреждения. Если мне придется провести матч на трибуне, я все равно найду способ руководить игрой. А вот ты там будешь бесполезен.  
Серхио вздыхает – да, они обсуждали, но…  
– Зизу, я был рядом, я видел. Этот урод вообще непонятно куда смотрел, все было чисто, там не было желтой…  
Зидан обрывает его на полуслове, жестом приказывая заткнуться.  
– Может быть, ты и прав. Возможно, желтой не было. Зато теперь их две. И у тебя она третья. Чехо, все ошибаются, это нормально. Но мне в команде нужны люди, на которых я могу рассчитывать.  
– Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать! – несправедливость обвинения больно задевает. – Черт, Зизу, я не первый год играю! Начало сезона, игры не самые сложные, я пропущу, что попроще…  
– Отлично. Расскажи мне заодно, что попроще ты пропустишь в Лиге чемпионов. Потому что да, ты играешь не первый год, и каждый год творишь одну и ту же хрень!  
– Кто бы говорил! Ты сотворил хрень похуже в своем последнем матче, забыл?!...  
На этот раз Серхио затыкается сам, понимая, что сказал лишнее. Они застывают на месте, молча глядя друг на друга. Серхио ждет чего угодно – ярости, приказа проваливать, но, когда Зидан прерывает молчание, его голос тихий и очень спокойный.  
– Не забыл. Никогда не забуду. Именно поэтому я все это говорю. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы тогда кто-нибудь сделал со мной то, что я сейчас сделаю с тобой.  
Серхио с недоумением смотрит, как он расстегивает и снимает ремень, аккуратно складывает его вдвое, наматывая на руку и расправляя кожаную петлю.  
– Снимай штаны и ложись на стол.  
Это настолько абсурдно, что не вызывает даже возмущения. Не может же он всерьез рассчитывать…  
– Зизу, это что, прикол такой?  
– Никаких приколов. Ты меня слышал.  
– Новый регламент работы? Надо было… ха-ха… всем рассказать на собрании.  
– Регламент прежний. По которому я имею право усадить тебя в запас на пару месяцев.  
Улыбка сползает с лица Серхио так же быстро, как и появилась.  
– Ты охуел? Ты не можешь.  
Теперь улыбается Зидан.  
– Могу. И поверь, я найду, что сказать Пересу. Начало сезона, игры не самые сложные. Хороший момент поберечь основной состав и дать время резерву. А то мало ли что впереди – усталость, травмы… дисквалификация.  
– Но…  
– Чехо. Мне это нравится ничуть не больше. Но я не вижу, как по-другому вправить тебе мозги.  
Серхио наконец понимает, что это не шутка. Зло усмехается, расстегивает и стаскивает на бедра джинсы, глядя прямо в глаза Зидану.  
– Хрен с тобой, – он поворачивается, опираясь на стол. – Делай, что хочешь, больной ублюдок.  
– Трусы тоже, – голос Зидана ровный, без тени насмешки.  
– Не вопрос, – цедит сквозь зубы Серхио, подцепляет резинку и рывком стягивает вниз. Если этот мудак надеется его смутить, то хрен ему – чего они там друг у друга не видели.  
Впрочем, когда чужая ладонь скользит по обнаженной коже, давит на спину и вынуждает нагнуться, опираясь на локти, становится все же неловко – не из-за голой задницы, а от всей безумной и нелепой ситуации.  
Неловкость не длится долго – на ягодицы обрушивается первый удар, и Серхио сжимает зубы, чтобы не заорать. Пауза, короткий замах и снова – второй, третий, четвертый. Зидан не спешит, каждый раз дает отдышаться, позволяя вспышке резкой боли смениться зудящим жаром, от которого так и хочется протянуть руку и потереть горящую кожу. Серхио сцепляет пальцы в замок, прикидывая, как будет выкручиваться и скрывать следы, пока не заживут.  
А скрывать особо не придется, понимает он, немного притерпевшись. Позади немало лет и травм, Серхио прекрасно знает и чувствует свое тело, и то, что происходит сейчас – унизительно, болезненно, но не более того. Зидан не просто придерживает руку – он бьет едва ли вполсилы, стараясь не причинить вреда, и от понимания этого кровь почему-то приливает к лицу. Да и не только к лицу, если честно.  
Серхио немного расслабляется, но тут очередной удар приходится ниже, совсем близко к бедрам – неожиданно и действительно больно. Он вскрикивает и дергается, не сдержавшись. В следующий момент сильная рука опускается ему на поясницу, крепко прижимает к столу, удерживая на месте, и это уже слишком – жар словно перетекает от задницы к яйцам и дальше, и с каждым новым ударом становится только хуже.  
Когда Зидан откладывает ремень и осторожно касается пылающей кожи ладонью, Серхио не может сдержать стон. Он сразу жалеет об этом, но уже слишком поздно. Его крепко берут за плечо и разворачивают к себе лицом, не дав ни единого шанса прикрыться.  
Серхио поднимает глаза, ожидая в лучшем случае насмешки, в худшем – отвращения, но не встречает ни того, ни другого. Зидан смотрит спокойно, словно не ждал ничего другого, притягивает его ближе и накрывает ладонью уже полностью вставший член. И это настолько внезапно, приятно и как-то охренительно правильно, что Серхио хватает всего нескольких уверенных движений, чтобы увидеть чемпионский салют за полгода до конца сезона.  
Саднящая боль, когда его усаживают голым задом на край стола, слегка возвращает способность соображать. Зидан достает салфетки, аккуратно вытирает его и даже не усмехается, когда Серхио шипит сквозь зубы, натягивая джинсы. Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно, но почему-то неловкости нет. Когда Серхио замечает, что был не одинок в своей реакции – а такой стояк трудно не заметить, кажется совершенно естественным протянуть руку и погладить его через ткань, без слов предлагая помощь.  
– Не надо. Не сейчас, – его руку мягко отстраняют. Серхио не пытается спорить – главным образом потому, что это вряд ли получится. Кажется, его мозги взяли паузу на игры сборной. Играть, судя по всему, планируют к югу от пупка.  
Прежде, чем они выходят из кабинета, Зидан привычно обнимает его, целует в щеку и тихо произносит:  
– Чехо, ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста, постарайся об этом не забывать.  
Серхио потирает задницу, думая о том, что такое хрен забудешь. И еще немного – о том, что Зизу целовал его столько раз, а он почему-то не обращал внимания, насколько у него приятные губы. И не задумывался, какие они на вкус.

Забыть и правда не получается. Каждый раз, когда Серхио тянет начать перепалку на поле, воспоминание о случившемся прокатывается по телу жаркой волной. Его это не останавливает, но заставляет чуть снизить тон, подумать секунду, выбирая слова – и, оказывается, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы спор не перешел в конфликт и не закончился наказанием.  
Следы от ремня проходят быстро. Даже слишком. Назавтра они уже не видны, а через день почти не ощущаются – кроме одного, от того самого удара, и то, если специально потереть в этом месте все еще чувствительную кожу. Серхио делает это каждый раз, когда дрочит в душе, и думает, что не кончал так быстро с тех пор, как был подростком.

Они с Зиданом ни разу не вспоминают произошедшее. Серхио безупречно проводит три матча, прежде чем вновь постучать в дверь его кабинета.  
– Чехо, заходи, – Зидан поднимает глаза от ноутбука и снова утыкается в экран. – Ты что-то хотел?  
Серхио обходит стол и усаживается на край совсем рядом.  
– Ага. Хотел уточнить, я тебе нужен, только когда проебусь, или в другое время тоже.  
Зидан откидывается в кресле и смотрит на него с чуть заметной улыбкой.  
– Я же сказал – всегда.  
– Ну, ты это как-то через жопу объяснил.  
– А мне показалось, что было понятно.  
– Понятно, – кивает Серхио. – Но я бы послушал еще раз.  
Губы у Зизу в самом деле оказываются очень приятными, с легким вкусом протеинового коктейля.


End file.
